Candy Hearts
by JD11
Summary: A little Valentine's day conversation over some candy hearts. Huddy.


_Candy Hearts_

House shifted the weight onto his leg left, his hip using the nurse's desk to pick up his bad leg's slack. He smiled the smile he saved for patients and the nurses as Brenda glared up at him. He sighed and shifted awkwardly as he tossed a couple of folders onto the counter.

That was when he noticed her. He was almost certain she wore things like that to taunt him, but he had no proof. He watched her sway her hips, seducing his eyes as she walked towards her.

"Did you actually go and see her?"

"Who?"

"Terri Warren."

"Who?"

He watched her groan and he just smirked. "The patient in room 103."

"Right…" He spied a large plastic bowl and dipped his hand in it, scooping out a few pieces of candy hearts and popped them in his mouth with the same grace he did when taking Vicodin. "She has Sarcoidosis."

"Have you seen her?"

"No… but that's what she has."

"Could you hand me one? You could at least pretend to check her over before prescribing her medication."

He just shrugged, having turned his attention to the bowl of candy hearts. His fingers were pushing around the top ones, his eyes looking over all the words.

"Any of them will work, House."

"Not true," he claimed, smirking as he found one. He dropped the green heart into her outstretched hand. She sighed at him and went to toss it into her mouth when he started, making her pause in the middle of the motion. "You've got to read it first."

She sighed but did as he asked. "'You're a ten'." She looked at him and didn't bother to resist the urge to roll her eyes. He just smirked as she ate the candy. "Go see her."

/-/-

House pushed up off his cane, using the leverage to limp forward. His face scrunched in the effort.

Awkwardly, he looked down at his hands and then back at the door handle before finally deciding on using his hip to force open the door.

He glanced up at her desk, but found only an empty seat and a messy desk. His eyes glanced over to her couch knowingly and he walked over towards the left, letting the door swing closed on its own.

He had never asked why she did it; he simply had come to understand that she did. When the majority of the staff had left for the night- and when she herself should have left- she would often stay that extra hour working. But after spending all day sitting at her desk, she liked to sit on the floor, her back resting up against the couch, her legs folded under her chin, with files splayed across the coffee table. He teased her at first, but he had grown accustomed to seeing her in such a position and, occasionally, came to sit with her for a short time.

She didn't look up when he walked in; she knew the sound of him walking. Instead, she continued reading. It wasn't until he set the bowl down on top of her files that she glanced over the top of the file and then flashed her eyes up at him. She watched as he struggled to lower his body onto the low ground without disturbing his leg.

"You stole the candy?"

"I didn't steal it… It's not like anyone's eating it right now."

"The night staff might be."

"Yeah, well… it's late, they don't need sugar."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the file. He entertained himself for a moment by trying to see what she was reading about, but he quickly lost interest. Instead he grabbed a handful of hearts and went about sorting them on the table. He flipped them all over at first and then studied the messages, popping the first uninteresting one into his mouth.

"Did you go see her?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She had Sarcoidosis. Like I said."

"Yep."

He raised a single brow at her; she didn't look at him. "If you agreed with me, then why did I have to see her?"

"Because…"

"Bad answer." He stretched his leg under the table, bumping her leg with his toe. She looked up from the file, desperate to hide the smirk in her eyes. She looked down at his hands as he slid a couple of candy hearts in her direction, careful to keep them in the order they were in. She glanced up at him and then back down at the hearts, reading each of them in the order he had arranged them before looking back up at him. Cuddy chuckled softly as she read the message aloud, "'Angel I'm yours'."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Because you need more human interaction."

House looked at her and smirked at what he could only presume was his so-called better answer. "This isn't human interaction?'

"Patient interaction."

She reached into the bowl, scooping out a handful of hearts. She looked down at them, reading some and biting into others. She picked out two and set them on the table, sliding them towards House. He smirked at her as he looked down. His eyes dashed over the words, "That doesn't make any sense."

Her brows furrowed together and she leaned forward, lifting her body off the ground so she was able to read them as well. A soft red darkened her cheeks as she reached forward and rearranged the hearts. His smirk gave way to a soft laugh. 'How nice for you'.

He looked back up at her, "I don't like patients."

"You don't like people." He shrugged and, rather than answering, he pushed over another pair of hearts. '#1 Fan for you'

She bit into one as her eyes skimmed over the hearts in front of her. Absently she slid one towards him. 'Awesome'. He chuckled, almost hearing the sarcasm.

He looked over the pile he had accumulated, smirking as he found the right ones. She looked down, 'Be mine my baby'. She laughed, hitting his forehand. "In your dreams."

"You always are."

She laughed again before shaking her head. "It's getting late. I think I'm going to head home soon."

He sighed. "Yeah, me too."

He slid a single heart towards her. She glanced down at it; 'kiss me' met her gaze. Her brow raised as her eyes met his. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave a mock pout but nodded. She stood, carefully unfolding herself. He shifted awkwardly trying to use both the table and his cane to push himself up off the floor. She laughed as he fell back onto the floor. She reached out her hand and pulled him off the floor. He shifted, wincing as he tried to stabilize himself, nearly falling into her.

She grinned as she patted his chest, stepping out of his reach. He sighed, grabbing the bowl as he went to walk out of her office.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what?"

"I'm still eating those." He laughed but nodded as he set the bowl back. Cuddy reached her hand in and pulled a couple out. He watched as she shifted through them, pulling one out for herself and then a second. "Here."

He caught the small heart, his face a cross between amusement and bewilderment as he looked down at the printed words. He laughed at the message, shaking his head as he turned away. "See you tomorrow."

/-/-

So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
